


Glasses

by Whovian_bth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_bth/pseuds/Whovian_bth
Summary: Team Tardis are dumped in the middle of nowhere without a Tardis, it couldn't get much worse until Yaz loses her ability to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought of what Yaz would look like with geeky classes and this happened.

It was late at night and Yaz was asleep in her bedroom on the Tardis. Suddenly the doctor burst in, startling her.

“Yaz! Wake up. We have to leave”

“What?” Yaz said sleepily.

The doctor ran over to her bed, grabbing her arm and pulling her out.

“No time to explain, we have to leave” the doctor ran back out the room.

Yaz scrambled around her room to find her glasses and shoes and ran after the doctor. Once she got to the console room, she noticed Graham and Ryan were already outside and the doctor was stood in the doorway holding the doors open.

“Hurry” the doctor shouted to Yaz when she saw her.

Just as Yaz reached the doctor, she grabbed her hand. The Tardis threw them out the doors, launching them through the air, then disappeared. They landed in a heap on the muddy floor.

Yaz got off the doctor and stood up confused and a bit dizzy. The doctor stood up to join her, holding her arm, trying to steady her.

“Are you OK?” the doctor asked her.

“Yeah I think so, I just feel a bit dizzy”

“You banged your head” the doctor said with concern noticing the blood dripping down the side of Yaz’s face.

Yaz reached up to touch the side of her head and winced, she noticed the amount of blood left on her hand when she pulled it away.

The doctor pulled her sonic out and used it to check Yaz over.

“No internal damage. But you’re going to feel dizzy and have a headache for a bit. I will keep an eye on you, stay close” the doctor said, concerned for her friend. These things are normally fine and can be quickly fixed, but they were in the middle of nowhere with no medical supplies.

“Doc, what’s happening?” Graham said as him and Ryan joined them.

“Something has infected the Tardis, kind of like a virus. She needs to reboot, and we can’t be in there when she does, so she kicked us out. I didn’t have enough time to do a proper scan, so I don’t know how long it’s going to take or where we are” she looked around at her surroundings. They looked to be in the middle of a forest only dimly lit up by the moon light.

“Come on, we need to find some sort of shelter” the doctor said as she turned away to walk, making sure that Yaz was still by her side, slowing her pace slightly to accommodate her.

Noticing how slow she was walking she said, “Still dizzy?”

“Yeah and I feel sick”

The doctor felt bad for her companion wishing there was something she could do, she tried to keep her mind of the pain, noticing the nerdy glasses Yaz was wearing.

“I didn’t know your wore glasses?” the doctor said to her as they walked.

“Yeah, I normally wear contacts, but you know we were in a bit of a rush” she chuckled slightly “these will do for now”

They had been walking for about ten minutes and Yaz had slowed to a stop. The doctor noticed and was straight by her side. She was leaning against a tree.

“What’s wrong?” the doctor said trying to look at her face in the dim light.

Yaz was breathing heavily and slid down the tree and sat slumped against it. The doctor quickly grabbed her arm steadying her and crouched next to her.

“Yaz?” Ryan said concerned. They all crowded around her.

“Sorry … I just … I feel funny … and I’m so cold” Yaz said under laboured breaths bringing her knees up and resting her head on them.

“No wonder your cold Yaz, look what your wearing” Graham said.

The doctor looked down noticing that Yaz was only in shorts and t-shirt.

“Why didn’t you grab a coat on the way out?” Graham said.

“We were leaving in such a rush and I had to find my glasses first” Yaz said weakly.

“Here” the doctor said while draping her coat over the girls’ shoulders and wrapping it around and over her knees. The coat was so big on her she looked like a kid in their parent’s coat.

The doctor sat back down next to Yaz, putting her arm around her and rubbing her hand up and down in the hope of warming her up.

“We can rest here for a bit while Yaz gets her strength back and warms up” the doctor felt Yaz nodding under her arm.

“Why don’t me and Graham go look for someone to help or some shelter and we can come back and get you?” Ryan suggested.

“Good idea” the doctor said “We will wait here, try and remember the way you came”

Ryan and Graham started walking through the trees in search of shelter or help.

About twenty minutes had past and the doctor and Yaz hadn’t spoken, the doctor was just concentrating on trying to keep Yaz warm but then was concerned that she hadn’t spoken in a while.

“Yaz? You still ok?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling warmer now” Yaz said, lifting her head from her knees.

“and how’s your head?”

“I still feel a little funny but don’t feel as sick anymore”

“Good” the doctor said with relief, still rubbing her arm.

Another twenty minutes had passed, and Ryan and Graham still hadn’t returned.

“Do you think they are alright?” Yaz asked the doctor.

“I’m sure they’re fine. They probably haven’t found anywhere or one yet, maybe we should follow them, we might run into each other. Are you ok to walk?”

“Yeah” Yaz said, starting to try to stand up.

The doctor jumped up quickly to help Yaz up, then picked up the coat that had slipped of her shoulders.

“Here put this on” she said as she held the coat out for Yaz. Yaz put her arms through, noticing how long they were and rolled them up. The doctor noticing how cute Yaz looked and was glad it was too dark to see her face blush.

They started walking the same way as Graham and Ryan, until suddenly they heard a low growl. Yaz span around.

“What was that?!”

The doctor was trying to see if the sonic could pick anything up and they heard another growl louder this time.

“Doctor?” Yaz reached down to grab the doctor’s hand.

“I don’t know, I can’t see an-” she was cut off as there was a massive growl and about five sets of eyes glowed in the distance. She heard Yaz’s breath hitch and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“We need to run” the doctor said turning away to run, still holding Yaz’s hand. They started to hear the growls and the gallops of whatever was chasing them get closer and closer and Yaz thought for sure that this was the end. Until suddenly, she felt as if the floor was whipped away from underneath them and they fell, tumbling down the side of a small cliff. Yaz still had a hold of the doctor as they fell, hitting tree branches and the muddy cliff side as they rolled. Yaz’s glasses flew off her face and she heard them smash against the floor, she internally cursed.

They finally landed in a heap on the wet river floor.

The doctor got up, helping Yaz to her feet, making sure she wasn’t hurt again.

“Are you ok?”

Yaz ignored the question “where are they? Have they gone?”

“It looks like it” the doctor said looking up at the cliff they had just fallen from then looking back to Yaz to check for injuries.

Yaz noticing what she was doing said “I’m fine, but I lost my glasses, I can’t see a thing. Can you see them anywhere?” she asked the doctor, her vision now looking like blurry shapes and colours.

The doctor looked around the floor for Yaz’s glasses but had no luck.

“Sorry Yaz, I can’t see them. How bad is your sight, can you see enough right now?”

“With this lighting, I can barely see anything, just blurred shapes” Yaz said, looking around trying to make out her surroundings “if that”.

The doctor sighed cursing at how fragile humans are. Bad eyesight could be fixed in a heartbeat on most other planets, how have humans not caught up yet. The doctor noticed Yaz’s worried face as she saw the younger girl trying to see where they were and realised how scared she must be not being able to see, especially when those creatures were on the loose.

“Ok. It’s going to be Ok. Don’t panic” the doctor said trying to reassure herself more than Yaz.

“That’s easy for you to say, you can see. If one of those creatures comes back, I would be useless. They’d have me in a heartbeat”

“You know I won’t let that happen” doctor said to Yaz turning to face her. She took her hand as she continued “we need to keep moving, try get out of this forest and find the others”

They started walking forwards, the doctor trying to guide Yaz best she could whilst also trying to see through the darkness herself. Yaz stumbled a few times as they walked, catching her feet on low branches and stones.

The doctor heard a yelp as she felt Yaz pulling at her arm and eventually slipping her hand out.

“Yaz!” She turned to look and saw Yaz slipping down a small ditch that the doctor had failed to notice.

“Sorry Yaz, I didn’t see that” she said as she pulled Yaz up.

“Neither did I” Yaz chuckled.

The doctor moved Yaz to the right side of her, opting to hold her arm instead of her hand, hoping it would help.

They continued walking for what felt like hours, the doctor only just managing to keep Yaz from falling again or getting hit by any tree branches. Until suddenly they heard the menacing growl in the distance. The doctor felt Yaz bring her free arm up to hold the doctors.

“They’re back” Yaz breathed, the fear obvious in her voice.

The doctor was trying to think what to do, they needed to get to shelter quickly but there was no chance of that happening with Yaz like this. Then she had an idea.

“Right.” She turned to Yaz “You’re not going to like this”

“What?” Yaz said slowly, knowing the doctor was probably right.

The doctor turned around, presenting her back to Yaz

“Jump on” she said, not explaining.

“You what?” Yaz replied with confusion.

“My back. Get on my back. We’re not going to move quickly enough through this forest when you can’t see, so I’m going to carry you through it. We need to find shelter” the doctor bent down remember how short Yaz was, waiting for her to climb on.

Yaz sighed and agreed this was probably the best way to survive and with a huff, jumped on the doctors back, trying not to blush as the doctor pushed up her bum to steady her. She wrapped her arms around the doctor’s shoulders trying not to strangle her and wrapped her legs round her waist.

The doctor was glad that the girl barely weighed anything as she started to run through the forest, hearing the growls getting closer.

“Ow! Doctor.” Yaz moaned slightly as she got wacked by branches above them.

“Sorry” the doctor shouted up at her, not stopping.

Yaz was surprised the doctor could run this fast with her on her back, although she wasn’t very steady, with Yaz being jolted about and having low hanging branches hitting her in the head this was not as enjoyable as she once thought it might be. She leant to one side burrowing her head on the doctor’s shoulder, turning to face her neck and ended up gripping the doctor’s braces to steady herself. She felt a bit like a koala bear and chuckled to herself.

The doctor felt Yaz’s hot breath on her neck and her hands pulling on her braces every time she was nearly launched off. She tried not to think about how close they both were right now and concentrated on finding a way out. Suddenly she stopped. Yaz raised her head up slightly, her mouth by the doctor’s ear.

“Doctor? What is it?”

The doctor spoke quietly, not moving a muscle “they’re here” she heard Yaz’s breath quicken and felt her heartbeat start to increase against her back.

“We need to be really quiet and not move, I don’t think they have noticed us, and their eyesight seems to be worse than yours” the doctor said in a whisper.

Yaz had to stop herself retaliating to the doctor’s comment, she whispered with her mouth still at the doctor’s ear “Can you see them?”

Yaz felt the doctor nod so decided to stay quiet hoping they wouldn’t notice them.

 

**To Be Continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor, trying not to get distracted by Yaz’s breath in her ear, started looking around for a plan. Then suddenly she saw it, their best chance at survival. The forest was full of trees, but some of the bigger trees had what looked like doors on them. They were hideaway spots that the locals had made, probably for this reason exactly.

“I’ve got a plan” the doctor whispered “There are hollowed out parts of the tree that we can hide in until the creatures leave” she sighed deeply “I just have to get us there before they notice us”

Then suddenly before Yaz could even question the doctor, she had started running. They came to a stop and the doctor pulled Yaz of her back thrusting her into the small space, squeezing herself in after and shutting the door.

Neither Yaz or the doctor could see anything it was so dark and cramped. There was enough room to stand, but not for two people. Yaz was pushed against the back wall and the doctor was pushed up against her, facing her. They were so close Yaz could feel the doctor’s breath on her face. 

There was a minute of silence and then Yaz said “Are we safe? Are they going to get us?”

“We’re safe in here, they didn’t notice us, but they are still looking for us. We just have to wait it out” the doctor felt Yaz relax and loosen up a bit at her words, but she was still breathing rather fast.

“Are you ok?” the doctor whispered.

“Yeah. I’m just not very good at confined spaces”

“Sorry” the doctor said trying to move back a bit to give Yaz some room. But Yaz reached out to grab the doctor’s arm.

“No, it’s not you. Just the space we’re in. I feel safer with you” Yaz said as she pulled her other arm towards her as well. The doctor felt heat rising through her at Yaz’s words and the touching. She reached up and put her arms on Yaz’s shoulders, stoking the side of her face.

Yaz leaned her head forward so their foreheads were resting on each other, she could feel the doctor’s breath on her lips and wanted nothing more than to pull her in for a kiss. The doctor didn’t give her time to decide what she should do though as her hands moved to the back of her head pulling her in.

It happened slowly, the doctor wanting to give Yaz enough time to pull away if she wanted. She pulled the younger girls face towards her own, their mouths were so close, she could feel Yaz’s lips brush against her own. The doctor closed the space, slowly and tenderly kissing the younger girl. She felt Yaz’s arms wind around her waist pulling her in closer, if that were even possible. The kiss filled with more passion as the doctor’s hands slid down Yaz’s shoulders and against the wall of the tree as the doctor pushed Yaz against it. They only stopped when the doctor heard a muffled squeal coming from the smaller girl.

“What is it?” the doctor asked concerned

“There’s something jabbing into my side” Yaz said, while fidgeting slightly to reposition herself, which in turn caused the doctor to yelp as she stood on her foot.

“Sorry” Yaz reached out for the doctor and they laughed. They stood for a second smiling at each other until the doctor broke the silence.

“I can still hear them out there, we are going to be here for a while”

“Good” Yaz said cheekily as she pulled the doctor towards her and started to kiss her again, then she pulled back.

“But my legs are starting to hurt a bit” Yaz was fidgeting switching from one foot to the other.

The doctor tried to look around in the dark feeling the walls, ‘accidently’ brushing past Yaz’s body, as she tried to determine how much space there was.

“Hang on” the doctor started moving, trying to turn and crouch. Pushing Yaz against the wall in a very different way than she did earlier, then she slumped down on the floor. Yaz couldn’t see the doctor and could no longer feel her closeness.

“Doctor?” Yaz whispered, she felt the doctor hold her hand from below and guessed she sat down.

“There’s not much room, but we should both fit” the doctor said as she pulled Yaz down with her. Yaz crouched down and felt the floor to find a space to sit but only felt the doctor’s legs.

“Doctor there’s no room, your legs are too long” she said playfully.

“Hang on” the doctor said, ignoring Yaz’s comment. She leaned forward and grabbed Yaz’s waist turning her around and pulling her back so that Yaz was sat on the floor in between the doctor’s legs with her back to her.

“See, I said there was room. This is comfy” the doctor said grinning.

“Yeah for you” Yaz said while arching her back slightly. The doctor noticed she was hunched forward so wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back.

“Just lean on me”

Yaz was hesitant for some reason so the doctor said “so your comfortable snogging my face off but not having a cuddle”

Yaz felt her face burning “Doctor” she moaned slightly embarrassed “Don’t say it like that, you make us sound like a couple of horny teenagers.” The doctor sniggered.

“I’m over a thousand years old, you basically are a teenager to me” she said playfully.

Yaz sighed and relaxed back into the doctor, trying not to think about the big age gap.

“See that wasn’t so bad, was it” the doctor grinned.

After a minute of sitting in silence like this Yaz said “you don’t seem it”

“What?” the doctor said softly as if Yaz had just pulled her away from a daydream.

“You don’t seem that old” Yaz continued “You don’t look that much older than me, or act it”

“Time lords age differently, it’s like comparing human and dog years.”

Yaz turned her head to look at the doctors “err… are you comparing me to a dog doctor?” she said playfully.

“Well… if were talking life spa-” Yaz cut the doctor off “Don’t even reply” she said with a smile.

“I’m joking” the doctor said as she leaned towards Yaz’s head which was leaning against her own and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her forehead.

They spent the next hour in this position talking about various things trying to pass the time, the doctor every now and then stroking Yaz’s arms or rubbing her thumbs on the back of her hands.

“How long are we going to stay like this? As much as I love being here with you, it’s getting a bit boring” Yaz said.

“Hang on, let me see if I can still hear them” the doctor said, they both went silent and could still hear the growls faintly in the distance and the scratching against trees.

“I guess that answers my question” Yaz said as she sighed and lent back against the doctor, wriggling slightly to try to get comfier.

“If you’re bored, I can tell you a story, well its more of a Galifrian fairy-tale” the doctor suggested.

“Sure” Yaz mumbled as she dropped her head back, resting it on the doctor’s shoulder.

The doctor started telling Yaz the stories she was told as a child. Yaz was fascinated by them and was listening intently until the doctors soothing words lulled her to sleep. The doctor heard Yaz’s breath even out and felt her head drop to the side, she turned slightly and saw that she had fallen asleep. The doctor enveloped the young girl, trying to keep her warm as she slept. Yaz started to stir with the movement, slipping down slightly, bringing her knees up and turning to the side, cuddling into the doctor. The doctor rested her chin on top of Yaz’s head which was now resting on the doctor’s chest and decided that they would wait it out until the morning and tried to fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay getting this chapter up, been really busy. Haven't been able to edit this properly so apologies for any typos.

It was the morning time and the doctor and Yaz were both fast asleep in the same position they fell asleep in. The door to the hollowed-out tree swung open and Ryan and Graham stood above them.

“Ahem” Graham coughed, trying to wake one of them up.

Yaz started to stir and slowly open her eyes, looking up at a blurry Ryan and Graham. Realising the position they were still in Yaz quickly jumped up, startling the doctor who suddenly awoke thinking Yaz was being pulled from her so held on to her tighter. _Not helpful doctor_ Yaz thought.

The doctor looked round to see Graham and Ryan and realised why Yaz was getting up.

Ryan had a smirk on his face “You look comfy”

Yaz got up to join the boys. The doctor instantly missed her warmth.

“There wasn’t much room, it’s the only way we could sleep” Yaz said trying to explain what they were doing.

The doctor followed suit and climbed out of the tree also to join the others, noticing how Yaz was keeping her distance from her.

“But why are you in a tree” Graham asked confused, oblivious to the atmosphere between the two women.

“Those creatures, didn’t you hear them?” Yaz asked

“What creatures? We found a place to stay and went looking for you but couldn’t find you anywhere, until now.” Graham explained

“But we did find these” Ryan said holding up Yaz’s cracked glasses.

“Yes!” Yaz said excitedly as she grabbed the glasses and put then on her face, smiling goofily as she looked around with her sight back.

The doctor couldn’t help but smile had how adorable the younger girl was.

“Ok let’s get going then” the doctor said, looking at Ryan and Graham “lead the way”

Ryan and Graham started walking away and the doctor turned to Yaz, noticing the lack of eye content and how distance she was being. This confused and made her question whether what she remembers from last night was real. Yaz went to follow the boys, still not looking at the doctor until she grabbed her hand.

“Yaz?” the doctor said quietly.

Yaz turned back to her but didn’t pull her hand away, she looked at the doctors questioning face and smiled at her. She looked from the boys who were facing away still and back to the doctor, she leaned in towards the doctor’s ear and whispered “Later” as she gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Yaz pulled away and started walking after the boys. The doctor smiled, glad that Yaz wasn’t annoyed at her, but was still a little confused.

It took about 30 minutes to walk to the shelter the boys had found, it looked like a little inn. Once they got to the door, Graham turned to them and said “I’ve got us two rooms, sorry you and Yaz will have to share” the doctor grinned slightly and Yaz bumped her side discretely telling her to stop.

“Oh and Yaz, I found you some clothes” Ryan said as he handed Yaz some jeans and a jumper.

“Why don’t we all go freshen up and meet back here in about an hour?” the doctor suggested taking the room key off Graham. The rest agreed, and they split up.

The doctor and Yaz didn’t talk until they entered the room. Yaz looked around at the room noticing that there was only a small bed to share between them.

“Yaz?” the doctor said softly “Are you ok?”

Yaz turned around to face the doctor, she smiled “Yeah. I mean, a lots happened” The doctor nodded stepping closer to her.

“Do you regret it?” the doctor asked keeping eye contact with the girl.

“No” Yaz said instantly

“Then why were you being so weird and distant with me before?” the doctor questioned.

Yaz hung her head looking at the floor “it’s complicated”

The doctor closed the gap between them and took Yaz’s hand “do you like me?”

“Of course,” Yaz said looking back up at her.

“and do you want to be with me?” the doctor continued

Yaz smiled at her “Yes”

“Then why is it complicated?” the doctor asked

“It’s not you, it’s me”

“Why does this sound like that start of a break up speech”, the doctor frowned.

“No” Yaz said reaching to grab the doctor’s free hand.

 “Ok” Yaz said releasing a big breath “I have these relationship issues. I struggle to trust people and when I do, I always fear something is going to go wrong and it normally does when I rush into it.” She sighed again releasing one of the doctor’s hands reaching up to cup her face “Doctor I trust you, more than anyone. I don’t want to lose you, I want to be with you. But I think to do that we need to keep it a secret. For now, at least”

The doctor smiled at Yaz “Yaz, you’re not going to lose me. If you want to keep us a secret, then that’s fine with me. As long as there is an us to keep secret, I’m happy”.

Yaz smiled at the doctor and pulled her in for a hug. Doctor pulled away with a smirk.

“No offence Yaz. But you stink”

Yaz playfully hit the doctor “that’s because someone dropped me into a puddle of mud and god knows what else”

“Hey, it’s not my fault your eyesight is appalling”

Yaz shook her head and turned towards the bathroom “Whatever, I’m gonna take a shower” and took of the doctor’s coat placing it on the chair. She walked in the bathroom and took her shorts and top of, leaving her in just her underwear. The doctor couldn’t help watching. Yaz turned around and smirked at the doctor before closing the door to take of the rest of her clothes. The doctor smiled and bit her lip.

“Tease” she shouted through the door. She heard Yaz giggling before she turned the shower on.

The doctor was rummaging around the room when Yaz came out of the bathroom in only a very small towel. She walked over to the bed with a smirk on my face. The doctor following her with her eyes.

“Are you trying to kill me” the doctor whined as she walked over to her. Yaz span around to face the doctor “stop perving then” she said with a smile as she dropped the towel, revealing that she was completely naked except some black pants.

The doctor exhaled, moaning slightly, as she walked over to Yaz placing her hand on her shoulders and pulling her into a passionate kiss. The doctor ran her hands down Yaz’s sides feeling the curves of her body. Yaz grabbed hold of the doctor’s braces and pulled her down onto the bed, on top of her, not breaking contact. The doctor pulled away and started trailing kisses down her neck, running her hands down her body as Yaz pulled her braces off her shoulders her hands finding their way under the doctor’s shirt and tracing patterns on her stomach, smiling as she realised the doctor wasn’t wearing a bra. The doctor was still nipping at Yaz’s neck when they heard a bang on the door.

“Come on guys! We need to get moving. Now”

Yaz stopped what she was doing but the doctor continued kissing back up her neck.

“Doctor? Yaz?” Graham shouted through the door.

Yaz exhaled and shouted “Yeah” the doctor still nipping at her neck making it hard for her to talk “we will be down in a minute” she said trying not to moan.

“Ok, hurry up though” Graham shouted.

The doctor stopped and sighed dropping her head onto Yaz’s chest before getting of her and pulling her braces back on tucking her shirt back in.

Yaz got up and started putting her new clothes on, the doctor noticing that she also chose not to wear a bra, which turned her on slightly making her very angry at Graham for interrupting.

Yaz walked up to the doctor and whispered in her ear “later” then took her hand and let her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was actually supposed to be a story following the last chapter and then this happened so no idea where this is going to go.


End file.
